


Excitement

by Joanne_c



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: Just how did Lou and Debbie first meet? My take on how they met, and a little about how they are together later.
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Excitement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/gifts).



The Ocean family didn’t do nervous. They did anticipation, which was totally different. Debbie wasn’t the least bit nervous, just because this was her first job since her vacation. At least that’s what her family called it. So she called it that too. It wasn’t like it had been her fault she was caught, right? It hadn’t even been that long, just a couple months. So now she was working on a new job, and maybe after she’d proved to herself she hadn’t lost her touch she’d call up Danny and go out drinking. But that was for later. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, Debbie blotted her lipstick and stood up.

Half an hour later, and she was at a party. Not that she was partying, no, she had other things on her mind. Specifically the priceless jewellery that could be found in the office of the house the party was at. Well, that and the stunning blonde in the tuxedo across the room, who seemed to quite like Debbie’s white satin dress. Or was it the way the dress outlined her boobs, Debbie wondered. Of course, she couldn’t let the blonde look at her too long, even if it did make her nipples hard. She had work to do. So, after one more regretful flirty glance at the blonde – and she had curves of her own Debbie would like to get to know better – Debbie began making her way to the office and its safe.

It wasn’t a hard combination to figure out, and Debbie was close to opening the safe when the office door started to open. She was just able to lean against the wall as the door clicked back into place.

The blonde walked in and gave Debbie a wink. “I figured you were looking for somewhere we could be alone, but I thought it’d be a bedroom. You like making out on a desk or something?”

There were worse covers to maintain, and Debbie moved closer. “No, but bedrooms are more likely to have people coming in and interrupting,” she murmured as their lips met.

It was a good kiss, long and deep, the blonde’s lips were soft and gentle, but with enough strength that Debbie knew she wasn’t going to be treated like glass. She was wet, had been since she laid eyes on this beautiful woman. She pulled back a little. “What’s your name, anyway?” she asked. “I’m Debbie.”

“Lou,” was all Debbie got before a hand plunged inside the top of her dress and started working her nipples, just the way she liked. She figured doing this was going to be the easy way out of the party, so she worked on the buttons of Lou’s shirt, and sighed softly as she felt soft creamy skin under her fingers. She would love to take this woman and eat her out until she squirted but this was supposed to be a quickie at a party, so she headed for her belt and pants, unbuttoning them and felt inside. Warm, wet heat and she moaned, Lou echoing it, as she slid one, then two fingers inside her, another drumming on the hard nub of Lou’s clit. All too soon, Lou gasped, tightening around Debbie’s fingers, then came. Debbie had worked herself to rub off on Lou’s pants through her own wet and clinging underwear, and she came just after, then kissed her. “I’ll catch you on the way out,” Debbie murmured, hoping it was true, and waited for Lou to head out.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Lou said, and she became all business. “We’re both here for the same reason, so either we share the loot, or I’ll just knock you on the head and take it all. But if you go for the sharing? We get to share a bed tonight as well.”

There was no question, because more of Lou? Debbie wanted that. It was enough to have half the job, too, she knew Lou didn’t have to be so generous – she couldn’t say she would have been, even given the great orgasms they’d given each other. “Bed,” Debbie answered. She then straightened her clothes, ran her fingers through her hair, and got the safe cracked in two minutes, a personal best.

Dividing up the jewellery, Debbie’s fingers brushed over Lou’s deliberately and Lou did the same. 

Then they were out of there, and no one thought twice of the two beautiful women whose hands were all over each other as they went out the door.

In the car Debbie had hired, Lou gave her a grin. “So, do you have people?” she asked.

“You mean who I’ve got to take this to?” Debbie asked, warily.

“No, people. The ones you work a night like this with?” Debbie shook her head.

“Still gathering new ones, I got taken for an enforced vacation from the last group, so they’ve scattered.”

“I get it,” Lou nodded. “I don’t have many people either…” she paused. “Call me crazy, but do you want to team up? We did good tonight, and I think we have a lot in common.”

Debbie considered it. She could do worse, especially the fringe benefits, and even as she thought that, her lips found Lou’s again.

She moved back to reply. “Sure, let’s see how it goes…”

*****  
A few years later, after the Met Gala job, after Debbie had drunk her martini at Danny’s grave site, she came home to her and Lou’s apartment.

There were candles lit, and wine poured. Music played, Sinatra of course. Debbie smiled. Lou knew all about Danny’s love for Sinatra, that he’d passed on to Debbie. Or forced on her, when she was being less charitable.

Lou’s arms wrapped around Debbie. “He knows,” she said. “I can feel it.”

Moving in rhythm, not quite dancing yet, Debbie smiled as her arms went around Lou. She felt the same, but it was so good to hear someone say it.

“Yeah?” she said, kissing Lou’s neck. “You think so?”

“Yeah,” Lou said quietly, “I do,” and she ran a hand through Debbie’s hair. They continued to sway to the music, until arousal took over, and they headed to the bedroom.

While sex was different now, slower and familiar, it always had the same spark for them, the excitement they’d felt that first night.

That excitement had never faded, and Debbie was pretty sure it never would.


End file.
